fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeke
|-|Real Life= |-|Sword Art Online Avatar= |-|Gun Gale Online Avatar= Note Information on this profile will be a combination of his feats currently in the SAO Tabletop RP, and scaling from canon SAO. Summary The King of Gamers: A man who's widely considered to be one of the best video game players in the world... and one who's life is trapped in the virtual reality massively multiplayer online roleplay game Sword Art Online, among thousands upon thousands of others. This man... goes by the name of Zeke. Appearance and Personality Zeke in real life has semi-long, black combed back hair with some staying down in the middle. Some of it also has a tint of purple in there on the sides. He's of Japanese descent, has a pale-looking skin tone, and is both tall and mildly skinny. Zeke's the type of person to always show his status, always being seen wearing expensive clothing, with them usually being purple or black in color. In Sword Art Online, Zeke still has the same exact look as he does in real life, however his outfit is different. He dons light armor underneath a uniquely designed purple and black longcoat. His pants are usually either light or loose for speed, and he always wears comfortable boots. In Gun Gale Online, Zeke without his outfit looks slightly different from his real life self, however one would clearly notice that it's him at first glance. WIth his outfit though, he looks nothing like his previous two looks. He dons light metal armor underneath a jacket that's a combination of metal and leather, and his pants and shoes are made of a thin leather. On the surface, Zeke essentially boils down to the "Competitive Gamer" personality. He's a little mix of extrovert and introvert, he's always in the moment, he's always thinking ten steps ahead of his opponent, and he's the type of person who engrosses himself in every single game he plays. Even from a young age, Zeke was the type of person to always be competitive. Outside gaming however, Zeke's true personality can shine. He's a guy who always tries to bring out the best in others, but more importantly himself in his mind. This mindset allows him to obtain the confidence he usually needs to win games, even if he's losing. It also paints him as a charismatic guy, allowing him to obtain many connections in the gaming, and even celebrity world. His charisma, connections, and calm & collected way of talking slowly allowed him to build his reputation as the King of Gamers, even with thousands of amazing gamers in his time. However, this mindset of him always bringing his best out makes him cocky and extremely competitive to a fault. Because he always wants to bring out the best in himself, it makes it difficult for him to understand those in a losing position. Because he always aims for the top, always strives to be number one constantly, he sometimes forgets what it feels like to be just a "normal" gamer. This isn't to say Zeke doesn't know that feeling however. Even at the top, Zeke is still capable of understanding another person. He doesn't just want to bring the best out of himself, but others as well, and for him, that includes having to put himself in other people's shoes. Even if he acts cocky most of the time, in the end, he's also always the type of guy to respect the other team, and give good sportsmanship every game. Though Zeke may seem to be your typical popular gaming celebrity, digging deeper reveals that he's a man who wants to constantly improve in any way he can. Personal Stats Date of Birth: January 4th Birthplace: Akihabara, Japan Weight: 164.73 lbs Height: 6'2 Laterality: '''Right-Handed '''Likes: Gaming, winning, impressing the girls, being the top Dislikes: Losing, cheaters/exploiters/hackers, coming in 2nd position or below Hobbies: '''Gaming, shopping, keeping his identity a secret from others (including his best friends) '''Values: Always be at the top, never aim for second position Status: Alive and active Affiliation: Royal Purple (His online clan) Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: ISTP Color Identity: Purple Music: * I Won't Fall Apart (Zeke's Theme) Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 8-C | 10-B '''| At least 'High 8-C '| '''High 8-C, 8-B with MOAB Name: '''Zeke | Phase (His in-game name when he played SAO & all the other games he plays) '''Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG | Sword Art Online Gender: '''Male '''Age: 27 Classification: Human, Popular Gamer, SAO Survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Is able to see the slightest of muscle movements and predict what an opponent's going to do next with dead on accuracy), Skilled Swordsman (Katana and sword user), Statistics Amplification (Certain Sword Skills in the SAO Tabletop RP allow power boosts to the user), Enhanced Senses (Extremely perceptive, even without skills) | Nothing previously except for Precognition | Everything from before (except for the SAO:TTRPG key), with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman (Katana and sword user), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses | Everything from before (except for the SAO:TTRPG key) with the addition of Skilled Gunman and Invisibility Attack Potency: Large Building level (The bosses on floor 2 are this tall, and Zeke has a good chance of soloing all three of them at once. Elder Treants and Nerius the Evil Treant are bigger than the floor 2 bosses. Fuscus the Vacant Colossus is the size of a skyscraper, and Zeke, along with a small raid party, defeated it) | Human level (Is just a normal human who plays games) | At least Large Building level (Is comparable to the highest level SAO players such as Kirito) | Large Building level (Comparable to others in GGO), City-Block level with MOAB (Is a replica of the actual MOAB) Speed: Supersonic+ (Flashing Penetrator is stated to be able to break the sound barrier in the SAO Tabletop RP, and Zeke is much faster than that. The Sniper Shot Bow Skill allows the user to shoot a projectile faster than the fastest bullet, and Zeke is able to dodge it), higher attack speed with Sutoraiki (Not even the fastest reacting players can see the Skill be performed) | Normal Human level | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to other high level SAO players) | Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Same as before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''| '''Regular Human | Superhuman '''| '''Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Human Class | At least Large Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived hits from Fuscus the Vacant Colossus) | Human level | At least Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman | Average | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with a katana, higher with certain Sword Skills (Sonic Leap allows for a quick gap closer) | Melee range | Extended melee range with a katana or sword, higher with certain Sword Skills | Extended melee range with Faser (a sword-reaver-combo), a multitude of meters with PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate I (a sniper rifle) & AmaLite AR17 (a shotgun) Standard Equipment: A purple katana, light armor underneath his coat | Nervegear and specialized gaming equipment | Guilty Thorn (A weapon he obtained later on in the game), Deep Faze (A weapon crafted by himself), Frenzy Coat (Armor he obtained) | Faser, PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate I, AmaLite AR17, landmines, Metamaterial Optical Camouflage Mantle Intelligence: Zeke becomes an expert at nearly any game he touches in a short amount of time. His skill and talent in video games is unmatched by anyone else, which is one of the reasons why he's referred to as the King of Gamers. His prediction skills are so on point that it can be considered future sight. In terms of intelligence outside of games he's no slouch either, as he was smart enough to climb the rankings on the internet in terms of popularity through his sheer knowledge. Zeke can also be charming at times, however he also sometimes doesn't understand the feelings of others, as he's always been at the top and is so competitive. Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses (Not applicable in his SAO and GGO Avatars), extremely competitive (Could be either a strength or a weakness). Key: SAO:TTRPG | Real life | SAO | GGO Avatar Standard Equipment Canon Sword Art Online: * Frenzy Coat: '''It is an armor that Zeke possesses and equips in the game. It is a legendary coat that grants the highest durability possible in the game once it is upgraded to it's fullest potential. * '''Deep Faze: '''This is the weapon that Zeke possesses and equips in the game. It is a legendary long-sword that grants high damage and is also possesses the "Enfazement" enchantment. This enchantment allows for the user to disappear from one side of the opponent to the other in a split second, causing the effect to look similar to that of a faze. Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG: * Note: Rounds are mainly game mechanics in the RP. In a real battle without game mechanics, these abilities can be spammed. ** Might: Passive. Can use Strength for weapons instead of Weapon Skill. ** Master of Wears: Passive. Can use both armor and clothing together, however their stats will be divided by 1.3 rounded up. ** Horizontal: 1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown. ** Vertical: 1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown. ** Bear Knock: Katana only. 4 hit. Slashes four times in a clockwise spin, hitting everything and everyone (1 turn range) near the user. 6 round cooldown. ** Sonic Leap: 1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown. ** Akatsukirei: Japanese weapons only. 4 hit. Doesn’t do any damage. Stabs the ground four times, allowing the user to decrease the cooldown of a Skill down 4 times. Can only be used once per battle. ** Mangetsu: Japanese weapons only. 2 hit. The user spins around once clockwise and another counterclockwise gracefully, swiping their katana once in both of those spins, attacking every single enemy around them. 4 round cooldown. ** Sutoraiki: Japanese weapons only. 2 hit. Slashes twice so quickly that it seems like one single strike. -2 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter each attack. 5 round cooldown. ** Cross: Original Sword Skill. 1 hit. Slashes horizontally and vertically in a way that it would be one hit. Uses Agility instead of Weapon Skill/Strength to use. 3 round cooldown. ** Cross Axel: Outside System Skill. Zeke and Erold's (Zeke's childhood friend. Named Toxix in-game) combine their sword skills into one, with Phase propelling Toxix's Sword Skill with his own to strike. The Skill will use Phase's speed as the modifier, and Toxix's damage with a Sword Skill. Phase's + Toxix's cooldown is the cooldown for this ability. ** Impulse: Original Sword Skill. 5 hit. Slashes diagonally left and right, slashes vertically and horizontally, then finally drawing a circle as the final slash. 6 round cooldown. ** Wa Shu: Japanese Weapons only. 5 hit. Slashes multiple times so hard that if the enemy is hit by even one strike of this skill, they’ll be stunned for the rest of the round. Cannot stack. 11 round cooldown. ** San Ge: Japanese Weapons only. 5 hit. Slashes multiple times so fast that the enemy will not have time to react. -5 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge each. 16 round cooldown. Other Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * Has won 16 BoB's (Bullet of Bullets). * Conquered to the highest floor of "Dynasty Quest" (The first game he ever owned). * Erold (Named Toxix in-game) is Zeke's childhood friend in real life. * Zeke uses the Cross Sword Skill the most. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:ISTP Characters Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Sword Art Online Characters